ABSTRACT In order for a large multi-faceted research center like the HIVE Center to achieve its potential of fostering a successful collaborative and expansive environment to make it greater than the sum of its parts, requires an effective organizational and administrative component to facilitate communication, interaction, and common goals. The HIVE Center has gained the experience of the past 5 years to build upon, extend and enhance its Administrative Core for these purposes. Our Aims are: 1. The Management and Coordination of the multi-institutional contractual aspects of the HIVE Center, which is comprised of eight separate institutions, with 13 different Principal Investigators. This requires timely issuance and response of yearly budgets and subcontracts, invoices and other institutional requirements for continued smooth operation of the Center and its participating laboratories. 2. Selection of and Interaction with the Center's Scientific Advisory Board in order to benefit from a broad and experienced base of advise and constructive criticism on the scientific directions of the HIVE Center Program as it progresses. 3. Implementation, organization and running of the Collaborative Development Program with the goals of broadening the scientific and technical capabilities of the Center and providing the opportunity to early stage and underrepresented scientists to work in a highly collaborative environment on important HIV research. 4. Facilitation and Coordination for the smooth running of six multi-institutional collaborative projects and four Core facilities which requires the implementation of multiple avenues of communication, research planning and data sharing as well as a transparent mechanism to resolve any scientific or budgetary issues that arise. 5. Extension, facilitation and integration of scientific collaborations with the other HIV Centers as well as with outside collaborators 6. Training of HIVE Center graduate students and post- doctoral fellows that gives them the opportunities and incentives to extend their knowledge, technical capabilities and communications skills to become effective independent scientists. 7. Outreach to engage and explain to the broader community of scientists, clinicians, students, and the broader public the nature and importance of HIV/AIDS research.